


Feelings

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Buck arrived home and found out his roommates were throwing a wild party, but he didn't care about all of that. He had only one person on his mind; she was the same person he had been thinking about since he had left her apartment: Abby. (set right after Buck leaves Abby's apartment in 1x05).





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea right after the episode ended and I wasn't going to write it at first, but I couldn't get it out of my head.... so I decided to just go with it and write away. We don't know the names of Buck's roommates yet, so I just made up names for them.

Buck made his way out of Abby’s apartment building and crossed the street to get into his truck. He started it and began to make his way home. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Abby. A huge part of him wanted to turn back around and go back to her apartment, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t. Abby didn’t want that and he was going to respect her wishes.

Abby was absolutely amazing. She was so sweet and she actually cared about him. Buck had never met anyone like her, so he knew she was pretty damn special.

Buck slowed down for a stoplight and his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and his face immediately fell into disappointment when he saw who was calling; it was one of his roommates, Jack.

Buck let out a sigh and put his phone down on the seat next to him. He didn’t even bother to answer. The person who was calling was the last person he wanted to talk to. He wanted it to be Abby.

He silently cursed himself. He had just left Abby’s house fifteen minutes ago, so he should’ve known that it wasn’t going to be her on the phone.

Buck had to admit, he honestly didn’t know how long he could go without seeing Abby again. Of course, the way they met wasn’t under the best circumstances, but he had had a really good day with her. Buck was so thankful that he had finally gotten to meet her. She made him feel so many feelings... feelings that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

In a way, Buck was very nervous about what was happening with him and Abby. He could be a dumbass a lot and he had screwed up a lot in the past, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to do anything that would mess up their friendship. Buck cared about Abby a lot and he didn’t want to lose her.

Buck’s heart began to flutter when he realized that he wanted more than the phone calls they had every few days. He wanted more than just to see her once and never see her again. He wanted to be more than her friend.

To be honest, all of his feelings scared the hell out of them. 

Buck finally made it to his house. He already knew his roommates were having a party when he saw cars lined up and down the street in front of the house. He grabbed his phone before he got out of the truck. He let out a sigh as he walked to the house.

Every time a party was thrown at their house, Buck was usually the life of the party, drinking the most and screaming until his voice almost gave out. Parties always excited him because he always got laid during them.

But tonight, he didn’t want to be the stupid guy at the party. And getting laid? Well, he couldn’t lie, he really did want to have sex, but the person he wanted to have sex with definitely wasn’t at that party. Therefore, he wasn’t going to have sex.

Buck walked up the steps and he could hear the music from inside. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. His other roommate, Ben, shouted “Buck, you’re finally here!”

Buck looked around and saw that Jack and a few women had different pieces of his fire gear on. He rushed towards them to get his things.

“Jack!” Buck yelled over the music. “I’ve already told you that you can’t be messing around with my stuff.”

“C’mon, dude!” Jack said as Buck took his helmet away. 

“It’ll be my ass if something happens to this stuff, not yours,” Buck told him. “These aren’t toys.” Buck knew that Bobby would give him a very long lecture about taking care of his gear if anything got destroyed.

The women handed over the rest of Buck’s things and Jack left for a second. He returned with a red cup filled with beer.

“Well, c’mon my man, let’s party and get laid,” he said, stumbling towards Buck. 

Buck shook his head. “I don’t want to do any of that stuff tonight.”

“What?!” Buck heard Ben shout from behind. “Buck doesn’t want to get laid tonight? The world must be ending!”

Jack howled with laughter. He grabbed a girl’s hand and pulled her close to Buck.

“Buck, this is Nicole. Buck, Nicole,” Jack motioned at both of them with his hand.

“Hi,” Nicole said. 

Even though Buck had his hands full with his gear, Nicole began to dance close to him. Her backside touched his leg.

Buck shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this,” he told her before he walked away.

Before Buck could reach the steps, Jack had already caught up with him.

“Dude? What are you doing?” Jack questioned.

“I’m going to my room,” Buck replied.

“That’s a hot girl and you just left her standing there. What’s wrong with you?”

Buck shrugged. “Nothing… I just want to go to my room.”

“There’s something wrong with you. You never turn down girls.”

“Look, I met someone, alright?” Buck said, in hopes that his roommate would stop asking questions.

Jack laughed a little. “And? You can still have fun tonight.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course, you can. Is she here?”

No?” Buck answered in the form of a question. 

“Well, then she won’t know anything that happens here tonight.”

“I wouldn’t do that to Abby,” Buck said. 

“Wait a second…” Jack said. “That’s the person you’ve been talking to on the phone, right?”

Buck let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

“That’s not gonna go anywhere. Just give it up, man.” 

Buck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His roommates were already jerks, so they were the biggest assholes when they were drunk.

Buck was finished with the conversation, so he turned around to walk up the stairs.

Jack spoke again and he stopped.

“I can’t believe you’ve gone soft. She’s keeping you from having fun tonight… maybe you should just drop her. She probably doesn’t even care about you anyway. I know you don’t care about her. You just think you do.”

Buck turned around. “Do you ever shut up?” He asked as he walked towards his roommate. 

Jack deserved a punch in the face and Buck wanted to do just that, but he decided against it. After all, he couldn’t get kicked out; he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Buck just got in Jack’s face instead. “You don’t even know Abby. She's the most caring person I’ve ever met. My relationship with her is none of your business. Go ahead and party… party all night if you want to, I don’t care. Just leave me out of it... and don't ever talk about Abby again."

When Buck was finished speaking, he looked around and everyone was looking at him and Jack.

“Okay, man. I’m sorry,” Jack slurred.

Buck let out a sigh and walked up the stairs to his room. He was so glad that his room was in the attic; he didn’t have to hear the party that was happening downstairs.

He placed his gear on a chair in the far corner of his room. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. 

Buck quickly realized that he had left his phone on his dresser when he took his clothes off, so he got up to grab it. On the way back to his bed, Buck saw that he had a few messages on Tinder. He didn’t even bother to read them.

Buck began to think about how Abby told him not to have sex with a girl from Tinder. That had really made him laugh.

He placed his thumb on the Tinder app and kept it there until every single app on his screen shook. He hit the little X on the left-hand corner of the app and uninstalled it.

Buck didn’t want or need the app anymore. Abby was the only woman he wanted to talk to. 

He looked at the time on his screen. It was 12:15. It wasn’t that late, but he figured that Abby was asleep. Their day had been a bit rocky, and Buck knew she was tired.

He put his phone down on his chest and put his arms behind his head. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t.

No matter what Buck thought about, Abby would always enter his mind. He thought about her smile and the way she laughed before she hugged him. 

Images of Abby straddling him invaded his thoughts, but Buck enjoyed those and his dick did too.

Buck was rock hard and all he wanted to do was talk to Abby.

He let out a sigh and picked up his phone. He put the passcode in and went to his contacts but put the phone down again.

If Abby was asleep, he would wake her up and he didn’t want to bother her.

But the longer Buck laid there, more and more images of him and Abby having sex entered his mind.

He had to call Abby… or at least try to. If she didn’t answer, that obviously meant she was asleep and Buck would just have to lay there with his torturing thoughts until he went to sleep or finally jerked off. 

Buck put the passcode in once more and tapped Abby’s name. He put the phone up to his ear and held his breath as he waited for an answer on the other end. He was just about to hang up until he heard her answer.

Buck smiled, a huge one that showed all of his teeth.

He was so glad she picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
